


You Are the Light That's Leading Me

by eggroll999



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aging, Angst, Background Relationships, Bisexuality, Break Up, Divorce, Gay Romance, Infidelity, M/M, Older Characters, Past Affair, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Riverside, Sexual, content part vulcan child, mature themes, parental illness(stroke)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggroll999/pseuds/eggroll999
Summary: 在五年任务结束的几年后，Jim在他母亲得了重病（中风）时成为约克郡中将。他请假回到河边镇照顾自己的母亲，然而遇到了意外的访客。





	1. 看护者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are the Light That's Leading Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750225) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> 此文涉及成熟后的Kirk和Spock，涉及非Jim或Spock的角色弱化。  
> 此文涉及不忠行为，但不是Kirk和Spock之间背着对方出轨。
> 
> 译者警告：
> 
> 高虐丧病狗血预警！！！
> 
> 涉及Spock过去出轨！外遇对象是Jim！
> 
> Spock和Uhura结婚又离婚（文章从Spock离婚后开始）！两人有个四分之一瓦肯血宝宝。
> 
> 此文发生在STB之后，涉及STB剧透。
> 
> 感谢Beta君：@lucy26

Jim在他母亲即将滑倒在浴室瓷砖地板前抓住了她的手臂，“别急，慢慢来，我扶着你呢。”

“这简直糟透了，”她激动地说，“你可以放开我了。”

Jim看着自己的母亲。她脸上沾满了食物，头发也因此被弄脏，就连身上穿的袍子也滑下了肩膀。她最近一直在尝试着自己吃饭，但结果并不理想。

“我想要多扶你一会儿。”他一手扶着他的母亲，另一手拧开水龙头的开关，确保水会变热，“现在帮你清理一下。”他听着自己强颜欢笑的声音，但说实在，他还能怎么样呢？

“你可以不用帮我，”她坚持说。那些单词听上去有些含糊不清，但她确实在这方面取得了很大进步。  
“我当然应该帮你。你是我的母亲。”

她听后笑了起来，随后就传来了嘶嘶的气音，“那你可要亏大了，Jimmy。”

“又不会永远这样下去。你会好起来的。”他是在让他们中的谁放心呢？

她点了点头，闭上了眼睛。此刻，她靠着Jim，同时斜靠在水池边，“是我心太急？”

“对，大概是。你说话就比之前好多了。”Jim拿起毛巾，沾湿它。

“你真的不会说谎。“

她得了中风。还是相当严重的那种。她进行过物理治疗，但此后依旧需要大量帮助或照看，而这需要大量的时间。

Jim有选择的机会。他可以向星际舰队请假然后亲自照顾她或者请雇佣其他人来照顾，甚至可以把她送去那种专门的疗养机构。他去过那种地方。在以前，现在回想就像是有一辈子那么久的以前，当他还是个少年犯的时候，为了弥补犯下的轻微罪行，他曾在那种地方呆过一段时间。犯罪本身就是一个会偷走人类尊严的场所。

所以从来都没有什么选择。他离开了约克郡——那个他在五年任务结束后任职中将的地方，而他希望这只是暂时性的。说到那次五年任务，他们用了将近七年的时间才完成它，原因是这期间星际舰队不断派他们出任务，频繁程度甚至能赶上Bones发牢骚的次数。至于最近的三年，他一直在约克郡工作。

Jim并不像他理应做到的频率来打理他的头发。他的发间已经出现了过去似乎并不存在的灰发。他试着不去想太多。人总会变老，然后变得虚弱。就像是他的母亲。Jim会试着逃避此事。因为他会为此感到愧疚，而这份愧疚蚕食着他。在他心里某一处厌恶着此刻照顾她的事实，因为她过去并没有尽力照顾年幼的他，她照顾过吗？但这不是她的错，更不是他自己的错。人生总是会扔给你一些挑战，而你不得不尽全力去解决他们。不然他还能怎么办呢？

Jim微笑着拿起润湿的布料放在他母亲得脸上，动作轻柔的擦去上面沾着的食物，接着又帮她擦了头发。在这过程中他试着不去看她湿润的眼眶，“听我说。”

“嗯？”

“情况会变好的。妈妈。”

“如果你说的次数够多，也许我们都会相信了。”她的下嘴唇抖动着。

“你想喝茶，还是其他什么？”

“是的，但是我不得不去……”

Jim很快就发现他自怨自艾的时间被他不得不帮他母亲上厕所的想法所打断了。这听上去既像是恭维又像是羞辱。但无论他觉得这行为是多么的令他感到羞辱，这件事都没法儿和他母亲此刻的需求来相提并论。于是他把心里那些自私又刻薄的想法放到一边，专心面对现在的问题。

“好的，那么，让我带你去卫生间。”他搀扶着他的母亲走向几步之遥的卫生间，“你需要我帮你把裤子褪下来吗？”

她摇了摇头，“我可以的。”

“你确定吗？”

“是的，我想试试。我弄好后会喊你。你可以在门外等我。”

Jim犹豫了一会儿。他不希望她会因此摔倒，但是她确实需要学会自己处理一些事情。他终究会离开河边镇，回到他工作的约克郡去。

“好吧。”

当他听见门铃声时，他正准备离开浴室。

“那是谁？”他的母亲问道。

“不确定。等一下，我马上就回来。”

Jim洗完手后用半干的毛巾擦干，接着在离开后关上了浴室的门。

对方可能是Winona的邻居。他们之前送来过食物和一些生活用品。住在这里的人们还是一贯的热心肠。

Jim打开门，已经准备好接过对方送来的炖菜了。

“你好，Jim。”

“Spock？”Jim感觉自己的心脏突然跳到他的喉咙接着又坠落回他的胃里。

“我们可以进来吗？此刻天气相当寒冷。”

“我们？”Jim看向Spock的背后，“Nyota和你一起来的？”

“不。”Spock错开了身体，一个小男孩正站在他旁边。

男孩子看上去不超过三岁。他有着尖尖的耳朵和深色的大眼以及完美上杨的眉毛。他的皮肤则是浅色摩卡。

Jim立刻意识到这是Spock和Uhura的儿子。他听说过他们有了孩子，即便他的确曾试着屏蔽这件事。

Spock和男孩背后已经开始下雨刮风了。他注意到对方还带着行李。

“嗯，好的。这个，这不是个太好的的时机。但是没问题。”Jim向旁边退了一步，好让门外的两人可以进到房子里。

“这是我的儿子，Sarvok。Sarvok，这是Kirk中将。”

“很高兴见到你，Sarvok，”Jim对着正在用一双不确定的大眼睛盯着他的小男孩说。

“Spock，你在这里干嘛？”

“那么你并没有收到来自我的简讯？”

“简讯？没有，我最近很忙。我母亲……”

“她患有中风，我已获知此事。这确实不是一个恰当的时机。”

“是啊，”Jim坦白地说，“如果我知道你和Nyota会来看我，我肯定会有所准备。”

Spock低头看向Sarvok，“Nyota和我已经割断了精神链接并终止了我们的婚姻，”他轻声说，“此刻仅剩下我们与Sarvok相关的亲人链接。”

“哦。”Jim眨了下眼睛。他不确实他此刻应该有什么样的感觉。Spock曾经在任务的最后一年和Uhura链接并结婚。这已经超出了他所能痛苦的极限。这也是他在接受曾经拒绝过的任职于约克郡的中将工作的原因。

“我为此感到难过。”这是正常人在这种情况下应有的反应。无论如何，Jim已经看开了。他放手了，在很久之前。

“Jim？”从浴室里传来他母亲的声音。

“那个，我现在必须去帮她。所以，嗯，我猜，你可以自便，不用客气。我妈妈的卧室在一楼。我的卧室在上楼后右手第一间。至于其他的房间你随便住。”Jim没等对方回复就直接回到了浴室。

 

他的母亲已经从马桶上站起，正在整理自己的衣服，“那是谁？”

“是Spock。”

“你的大副？”

“以前的大副。嗯，还有他的孩子。”Jim用手臂环着她母亲的腰，“我想他们会留下，如果你不想他们住在这里，我可以跟他们说让他们离开。”

她摇了摇头，”别，没关系。这对你有好处。身边有其他人在总比天天围着我这个拖油瓶母亲强。“

“妈妈，你不是累赘。”

她给了他一个笑脸，但中风的后遗症让这个微笑看上去扭曲而邪恶，“我们都知道我是。”

Jim叹了口气，俯下身体亲吻她的头顶，“你和我一样。妈妈，我们都不是累赘。”


	2. 真相或后果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢BETA君：@lucy26

当Jim和他母亲从浴室里出来时，他们并没有看到任何有关Spock和他儿子的踪影。

“他们去哪儿了？”Winona在Jim的帮助下步伐蹒跚的走到一半突然停下来问道。

“大概是在楼上收拾东西。你先到桌边坐下来，我去给你泡茶。”

看着他的母亲行动艰难地走到桌边坐下的过程是一件很难让人保持冷静的事情。他曾琢磨过医生是不是太早就让她出院，而且说实话，这不是他第一次产生这种想法。他会做任何他不得不做的假设，就像他过去总做的那样。

当Winona坐好后，Jim才有机会找出他的PADD，查看那条他理应从Spock那里收到的消息。如果他期待的是一份长篇大论，那么他只会感到失望。

 

Jim，由于我与Nyota已经解除链接及婚姻关系，我发现自己感到意外的无所适从。我以认知到这更偏于一个不凑巧的时机，但我和Sarvok会前来拜访你。

Spock.

 

他不得不为Spock和Uhura之间突然结束婚姻的事情感到疑惑。尤其是这在经历这么多年之后。

“Jim？”

Jim把PADD放到一边，走进厨房，“嗯，抱歉，妈妈。我现在立刻就过来。”

事到如今，他们之间发生了什么已经不再关Jim什么事了。Spock早在过去就做出了选择。

他用电水壶将水加热，并把烧开的热水倒入装着茶叶的茶壶。虽然使用茶袋会更加方便，但Spock多半也想喝茶。Jim为自己煮了咖啡。他花了一秒时间思考要为Sarvok准备什么。

他拿来了茶和两块小甜饼，并将它们放在他母亲就坐的地方。他的母亲正目光涣散的看着远处发呆。她最近总是这样。他想过她是不是在想着什么，或者其他任何事。

Jim坐在她的对面。她向他扬起一个病殃殃的微笑。Jim还没有准备好开口告诉她这是由于面部瘫痪所造成的结果。

“你不是非得留下不可，Sam，”她说，“我可以自己来。”

“不，我会留在这儿。还有，我是Jim。妈妈，Sam不在这儿。”

“哦，”她点点头，“我知道了，对不起，Jimmy。”

“没关系，我从星际舰队请假了。所以我在这儿没问题。”

“为什么你的朋友在这儿？”

“我猜是因为他和他的妻子分开了，”Jim耸肩说。

“那个女孩，噢。通讯……就是那个负责聆听接受对话的的人。“她看上去有些挫败的说。

“是的，没错，她叫Nyota Uhura。”

她用颤抖着得手拿起她喝茶用的马克杯，继续说，“你去参加过他们的婚礼？”

哈，看看这个。如在在心口上插刀已经不像以前那么痛了，“是的。我参加过他们的链接仪式。”

她透过下垂的眼皮注视着Jim，就像是借此她可能会弄清楚到比她应该知道的还多的事情。但Jim提醒着自己，她从来不会对他身上发生的事情有过多关注，所以他在这些令人不舒服的问题面前多半安全的。

 

Jim因Spock和Sarvok下楼的声音而转身看向他们。Spock已经为小男孩换上了缩小版的瓦肯长袍。Jim虽然不情愿，但他不得不承认这个孩子看着非常可爱。他试着去分析Sarvek到底更像他父母中的哪一个。结果是这个孩子很好的混合了Spock和Uhura两人的特点。而这一事实该死的让他感到沮丧。

“你都收拾好了？”Jim强迫自己用一种连他自己听着都觉得很假的愉快语调问道。

“是的，谢谢你，Jim。”

“这边有茶。我不知道Sarvok要喝些什么。”

“喝茶，”Sarvok说。他稚嫩地嗓音听上令人意外的洪亮且清脆。

这孩子心里肯定住着一个瓦肯，Jim想到。

“小朋友也喝茶？”

“瓦肯儿童是可以从小喝茶的。喝茶对他并无害处，”Spock回复说。

“Spock，这是我的母亲，Winona Kirk。妈妈，这是Spock和他的儿子，Sarvok。”

“女士您好，”Spock来到桌子跟前，“我为我们的冒昧来访而道歉。”

她摇了摇头，“不，这没什么。有访客是件好事，这里之前太寂寞了。”

Jim瞥了一眼窗外，雨已经变小了。

“等会儿雨再小些，我就去谷仓拿些木头。”他站着说着。

“我和你一起去，”Spock说，“Sarvok，你安静地坐在这里。不要打扰到Kirk女士，可以吗？”

Sarvok点点头，并从他的小茶杯里抿了一口茶。他此刻正抓过一块Jim为他母亲而拿出来的小甜饼。

Jim拿起自己的外套穿在身上。他看了眼Spock身上穿的柔软毛衣，“你多半会想要穿你的外套。”

“我把它放在楼上。”

Jim拿起另外一件外套，随手塞给Spock，“拿着，至少它有个帽子。如果一会儿又开始下雨，你至少不会淋湿你的耳朵。”

Spock穿上了外套并拉上了兜帽。就在他们穿过客厅的时候，Jim看见Spock眼神落在沙发上放着的枕头和毯子。

Jim耸了耸肩，“大多数时候睡在这里比较方便。这样的话，如果她需要我，那么我就在这儿。”

 

他们出了门。外面冷极了。

Jim知道他真的不需要Spock帮他拿那么一点儿木柴，但Spock可能想和他聊聊。但不是他过去做的那些。

Jim在他们磨蹭到谷仓的路上并没有看向Spock。

“你为此感到好奇。”

“有吗？”他们走近谷仓，Jim想木柴堆走去，“好吧，为不认为任何事可以将你们分开。”

Spock并未在第一时间回复，这让Jim把视线放在了Spock身上。

“她发现我们的事了，”Spock最终说道。

“我们？”Jim摇了摇头，“这里没什么“我们”，Spock。”

“关于过去在约克郡发生的事情。”

Jim手臂交叉抱在胸前，“那是三年前的事情了。她怎么会在现在才发现？”

“有人告诉她了。”

“谁？”

“那无关紧要。她在怀有Sarvok时得知此事，并询问我是否对此感到后悔。”

“然后？”

“我告诉了她真相。”Spock直白的说。

“什么真相？”Jim。

“我为她发现此事并因此而受到伤害而感到难过，”Spock停顿了一下，继续说，“然而我并不对此事的发生而感到后悔。”

“我敢说这事儿没那么容易就让它过去。”

“显然没有。”

“但你们的婚姻和链接就在这事儿被揭露后就结束了？我们在那之后甚至就再也没联系过了，”Jim轻声说。

“这是你要求的，”Spock提醒他说。

“你能怪我吗？”Jim摇了摇头，故意别过头不看向，“在约克郡的那三天里曾经是……”Jim在他能说出过于老掉牙且暴露细节的事情前停了下来，“但那些都是错的。你那时已经和她结婚了，你们共享链接。我不能做那种事情。”

“然而你做了，”Spock轻声说，“我们都做了。”

“所以看看你现在因为这件事被搞成什么样了。”Jim弯下腰去捡起木柴，“你有Sarvok的监护权吗？”

“我们共同享有监护权。Nyota此刻正在安多利星拜访她那位担任大使专员的哥哥。她认为此刻安多利星并非是适合Sarvok同去的场所。”

“我敢说她不知道你们跑来我这儿看我。”

“实际上，我已经告知了她，”Spock弯了弯头。

Spock有时候显然坦诚的过头了，尽管他曾经成功地守住了自己和Jim出轨的秘密。好吧，不再是了。

“我们还是回屋的好，这外面太他妈冷了。 ”

Spock捡起一些原木。

“我猜我不得不找点什么来填饱我们的肚子。我假设瓦肯儿童也是素食主义者，对吧？”

“确实如此。”

“好的。所以，嗯，鸡肉汤不做考虑，”Jim叹了口气，转身走回房子，“我们明天不得不去购物了。”

“我明天可以帮你完成。毕竟是我们的来访才造成你的不便。”

“的确，”Jim说。他甚至不为此感到愧疚。

在这一刻，Jim希望能回到约克郡好一个人呆着。因为他不想再因任何人而陷入困局之中。


	3. 走开

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢BETA君：@lucy26

忙于照顾自己母亲让Jim没有什么心思去想他自己的事情，这多半是件好事。因为一旦他因思考人生而孤身一人，他的生活往往会意味着灾难。

Jim把木柴叠放进壁炉里，之后又把其他的原木放了进去。就在他和Spock刚回到房子里后，外面就又开始下起了小雨。冷风和寒流也再次随之而来。

他母亲依旧坐在他离开前所坐到的位置上。她坐在桌前，双手颤抖地握着茶杯却没有要喝的举，而是双眼空洞的看向未知的某处。

Spock的孩子依旧安静的坐在她的旁边，小口的喝着他自己的热茶，圆圆的手掌里还拿着吃了一半的小甜饼。

Jim的右眼感到一阵难以言喻的疼痛。他知道自己应该在它恶化前采取些措施，但他只是又走进了厨房。

“那么，”Jim在沉默中开口，“我答应给妈妈做鸡肉汤面，所以我们今天大概就吃这个了。现在让我们来看看你和Sarvok要吃什么。“

Jim试着不去在意没人理他而带来的心烦。他如今早就应该习惯这个了。他走到冰箱前，打开柜门查看里面的食物。

“嗯，我们有……”

“我们可以复制一些食物。”Spock的声音从他身后传来。

Jim嘴角抽搐了一下，从冰箱前转了过来，“实际上，我们以前用的那台复制机在很早以前就坏掉了。某个混蛋打烂了它。”

Spock挑起了一根眉毛。

Jim不经意地看了孩子一眼，对方显然没有怎么在听他们的对话。“那是我继父在我还是个孩子的时候干的。他成功的毁了它。我们最终把它拆掉了。之后就再也没买新的。”

“你难道没发现我在这儿的时候可能会需要它嘛，”Winona咕哝着。

“我发现了。”

“我从没想过会有素食主义访客，”Jim捍卫着自己的观点。

“饼干，”Sarvok挥着他手里拿着的一块饼干说。

“不能用饼干当作晚餐，”Spock回答他。

“不，我能。爸爸。”

“理论上说你可以，但我不会允许。”

“我有一些波伦塔，”Jim看看壁橱说。他拿起了一盒交给Spock，“总比没有强，是吧？”

Spock拿过盒子，“是的。这个可以食用。”

Jim觉得这对他来说是件好事。因为他肯定不用在头疼的同时既要照顾他母亲还有做汤的情况下出去采购食物了。虽然他现在确实心情烦躁，但他认为Spock是可以容忍他的。

他扯出一个微笑，至少是他认为那是一个笑脸，然后就开始用咖啡机为自己煮咖啡了。他最近都是靠着咖啡因撑下来的。

“妈妈，你觉得茶怎么样？需要加热吗？”

她伸出手指放在茶杯里试了一下温度，接着回答说，“不，这样就可以了。”然后她吧茶杯推到一边，继续说，“Jimmy，我想回床上去。

“好的，我现在就来带你过去。等晚饭做好时，我会过去叫你的。”

她没有回答，而是开始慢慢站起来，为了Jim能带她走过去。

 

“那位女士有什么问题吗？”Sarvok询问说。

Jim看了一眼Sarvok并试着不让自己为此而紧绷起来。他摇了下头，扶着紧抓着他的母亲离开了。

“Sarvok，不要失礼。”Spock低声说。

 

Jim跟着他的母亲回到她的卧室，并按下了照明按钮。他还能听见Spock与Sarvok低声讲话的声音。

“对不起，”Jim向他的母亲道歉。

“没什么。你可以告诉他们有关我的事情。”她在坐在床边，“这不是一个秘密。”

“我知道，可——”

“你觉得，尴……难为情？”

“不，妈妈。我没觉得尴尬。”他跪在她的旁边，“他们就只是一个我们现在并不需要的难题而已。”

“他们可以留下，Jim。我们会好的。”

他点了点头，接着就疼到呲牙咧嘴。

“你受伤了。”

“那没什么，就是有点儿头疼。”

她沉默着盯着他看了一会儿。Jim能清楚的看出她的母亲为她的想法和刚才的疼痛感到纠结。

“你曾经爱过他，是不是？”

Jim喘息了一口气并抬起手摸着自己的头顶，“是吧。”

“现在呢？”

Jim摇了摇头。

“为什么不爱了？”

“因为他不爱我。所以我不得不放手。”他差一点就相信了自己的说辞，甚至几乎没感觉到他心口扭曲的疼痛。果然是说的越多，感觉就越麻木。

“你并不需要每次都这么勇敢，”他的母亲

“是啊，我就是如此勇敢。”他微笑着轻拍他母亲的膝盖，“你应该休息了。我到时候会叫你吃晚饭的。”

“等一下，”她在Jim准备站起来时喊住他。

“什么事？”

“是不是……今天……今天是你的生日。”她皱起了眉毛，“不是吗？”

“你知道我不在乎这个吧。”

“但是我当时在那儿，是今天。”

她似乎无缘无故地感到焦虑。Jim只能轻柔的把推着她的身体，好让她的身体降低，以便于她能平躺在床上。

“别在意，好吗？”他倾身亲吻她的前额，“好吧，那不是我生日。妈妈，今天是Sam的生日。”他讨厌 自己去提醒她这个。这只会带来痛苦。

“Sam，”她声音微弱地说着。

“嗯。”

“Sam，”她低语着，“他在哪儿？”

Jim坐在床铺的边缘，握住了她的双手。它们是那么的脆弱，骨节分明地就像是可以被轻易折断一样，“他去世了。妈妈，你和我是唯一还活着的人，记得吗？”

当她的双眼被泪水充满时，她迅速的眨了下眼睛，“没错，我又忘记了。”

“没关系，每个人都有遗忘的时候。”

“你对我太好了，Jimmy。”

他不自然的微笑起来，“大概吧。”他保持站立的姿势，“休息一下好吗，我过一会儿就过来陪你。”

一踏出房间，Jim就关上了门。他双手抱头斜靠在墙壁上。他的情况在恶化，头疼的毛病显然已经开始变成该死的偏头痛了。

他的太阳穴上突然传来来自指尖的微凉触感。Jim这才睁开眼注意到Spock正近距离的站在他面前。Spock的手正搭在Jim的脸上。Jim立刻将对方推开。

“走开。”

Spock还来不及掩饰他的意外情绪，“什么？”

“你他妈离我远点。”

“你的头——”

“那是我的问题，不是你的。”Jim一脸排斥的说，“我们不会那样做，Spock。”

“我并未有’那样做’的意图。我只是想帮你治疗头痛。”

“我不需要你的帮助。让我把话直说，你之所以能留在这里是因为我妈想你呆在这儿，还有你的孩子。我不想你儿子看着我把你扔出去。你听明白了吗？”

Spock站直了身体，轻轻的点头，“非常明白。”

Jim平复了下呼吸，希望这能平复他眼里的情绪，然而那没什么用。“很好。你现在既然在这儿，那就让我们尽力和平相处。”

“如果我真的不被欢迎，Sarvok和我将会在明早离开。”

“你绝对是我惹上的一个大麻烦，Spock。而且还是从我认识你的第一天开始，不是吗？”

Spock刚准备开口又再度闭上。

Jim不得不笑了起来，尽管最近真的没有什么值得他笑的理由。

“至少你足够聪明到没有反驳我的观点。我们能做朋友。反正我认为我们可以。只要你能不涉足我的私人空间。反过来，我也会和你保持私人距离。同意吗？”

“可以。”

“很好。现在我要去做汤了。”他越过Spock，如他所说的给了瓦肯人很大的私人空间以避免和对方接触。当他走进厨房区域时，他闻到了鸡肉的味道。

Spock出现他身后，“我已经开始准备你要的汤，我正在煮鸡肉。”

Jim转身面对他，“你没必要这样做。”

“我想要这样做。在我留下的这段时间，我会让自己的存在更有用处。”

“但你是素食主义者。”

Spock没有说话，只是挑起一根眉毛。

Jim看向炉子，“好吧，谢了。”他清了清喉咙，“谢谢你。”

“也许在烹饪的这段时间里，你可以通过休息一会儿来缓解你的头痛。”

“我不能，我得在这里守着以防我妈妈有任何需要。”

“我会留在这里以便于她需要任何帮助。”Spock主动建议说。

那听上去非常诱人，但Jim并不准备开始依靠Spock。那条路曾经糟糕透顶，他没有在走一次的打算。

“谢谢，但我可以自己来。我只需要喝点咖啡，然后一切就都会好的。”

Spock凝视了Jim一会儿，才轻声开口，“如你所愿。”


	4. 一台好机器

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢BETA君：@lucy26

他的母亲在休息，鸡汤在Spock手里似乎也没什么问题，Jim打算借此机会坐在沙发上，喝一杯浓缩咖啡外加给眼睛敷个冰袋。他把PADD放在自己的膝盖上，准备处理他的份内之事。虽然理论上他离开了约克郡，但他依旧在职，他依旧是管理约克郡的高级军官，而这意味着他仍然对是以百万的生命的安全负责。

他闭了会儿眼睛，享受着片刻的安静，这大概就只有5分钟的时间。他需要冥想，但他腾不出时间。Jim曾以一种好玩儿的心态好奇过Spock是否会意识到自己从他那里学到的东西里面，他确实将冥想作为生活习惯保留了下来。这归功于冥想的确有助于整理思维，只是他现在没时间做而已。

 

他不情愿的睁开眼睛，准备好去阅读他正等着的简讯，也许是五十封或者更多。

Sarvok站在离沙发另一端的旁边盯着Jim。

Jim不得不承认这个男孩看上去非常可爱。他能在Sarvok身上看见Spock和Uhuar的影子。同时，Sarvok表现的更像是一个人类而非瓦肯。但他长大后会变成瓦肯人的。他有着深色的卷发和柔和的五官。他的眼睛，那像极了Spock。男孩的小手里攥着一个毛绒玩具。这让Jim不由自主的笑了起来。

“你在这里目前有什么发现？”

Sarvok在看向Jim前快速瞅了一看手里的毛绒布偶，“鸟类。”

“什么品种？”

Sarvok被自己还在发育的小短腿拌了一跤，随手就把毛绒鸟类塞进Jim的怀里。

“噢，一只企鹅。”

“鹅。”

“企鹅，”Jim纠正说。

“是的，”Sarvok表示同意并微笑着拿回了那玩具。令Jim惊奇的是，这个孩子直接爬上了沙发坐在了他的身边。

“嗯，你的……爸爸呢？”

“他在做汤，还有波伦塔。”

Jim看着他，“你能念对波伦塔，却念不对企鹅？”他摇了摇头。他果然从来都搞不懂小孩子的想法。

不过正是因为孩子，Spock才选择留在Uhura的身边，不是吗？Spock想和自己的儿子在一起，而Uhura是他儿子的妈妈。Jim完全理解。他当然理解了。反正他从来不会是别人的第一选择。他从来没被任何人放在第一位过。所以他自然不会比Spock的孩子重要。任何知道他想法的人都会认为Jim是这个世界上最自私的混蛋。好吧，也许他就是。他从未自称完美，尽管传闻并非如此。

“我现在准备阅读这些文件，”他告诉着继续盯着他看到Sarvok，“如果你想要坐在这里，那么请至少保持安静。”

“好嗒，”Sarvok表示同意并将注意力再次转移到他的毛绒企鹅玩具上。他开始用瓦肯语或者其他别的语言和玩具说话，Jim不得不承认这让他有点分心。但他拒绝被一个小男孩打倒，于是他又开始阅读简讯。

他在读完几封并且做了回复后，感觉到有人在拉扯着他的袖子。他顺着视线向下，看到Sarvok把它的玩具企鹅扔到了一边，再次将视线集中在Jim身上。

“Kirk先生？”

“你可以喊我Jim。”

“好哒，”Sarvok指着Jim头上的冰袋，“那是什么？”

“一个冰袋，用来缓解头痛。”

Sarvok打了个哈欠，着让Jim也被传染了打着哈欠。愚蠢的小孩。

“Sarvok，”Spock一走进客厅就喊着他的儿子名字，“你该停止打扰上将的行为。现在是你的午睡时间。”

“我想要Jim带我去。”

Jim眨了眨眼睛，“什么？不，不，你爸爸会带你去睡觉的。”

“过来，Sarvok，”Spock说。

Sarvok紧抿着下唇，但还是妥协着从沙发上爬下来，跟着他的父亲走了。  
Jim将头靠在沙发上，如释重负地闭上了眼睛。他能够自由指挥上百名船员，也能和外交家，克林贡人以及烦人的官僚打交道，但只要在他旁边放一个微笑着的孩子，便足以让他冷汗直流。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

“你头痛的情况如何？”

Jim从PADD上抬头看向刚进入客厅手里拿着茶杯的Spcok，“还是老样子。”

“我已查看过你的母亲。她仍在休息。”

“谢谢你。”

Spock坐在沙发对面的椅子上，“约克郡的公务？”

“没错。”

“我以为你在休假。”

Jim得意着微笑，“我不可能完全休假。像那样巨大的星联基地总是会有没完没了的事务需要人来统筹管理。别误解我的意思，我有一个很棒的团队，但依旧还是些事务需要我亲自处理。”

Spock弯着头看他，“我曾惊讶于他们允许你离开。”

“那你大概准备休假多久？”

“我也不确定。当我来的时候，我以为她恢复的比现在要好。我的意思是，当然了，她恢复的不错。但是她现在没办法一个生活。至少不能长时间这样。”

“也许你可以考虑雇佣他人来照顾她。”

“这也许是个办法，”Jim承认道。“我会在作出决定前在这里再呆一个月。这段时间里，很多事情都可以改变。”

Spock抿了一口茶，“你现在是否与过去的船员们保持联系？”

Jim摇了摇头，“并没有。我过去常常会见到Sulu和他的丈夫。但是现在Sulu已经成为舰长有自己的船了，他们一家也随后离开了约克郡。”

Spock沉默了一会儿。“McCoy医生？”他最终问道。

Jim突然紧绷起来，他将视线错开了一会儿才有将注意力放回到Spock身上，“不，我们没有保持联系。”

“我可以询问原因吗？”

他耸了耸肩，“我们产生了分歧。”

“关于何事？”

“你就没办法让这儿事儿过去，是吗？”Jim叹了口气，“你还和以前一样固执，Spock。”

“我几乎没有改变。”

“我猜也是。如果你一定要知道，我们的争执与你有关。”

“解释，”Spock用带着少量要求语气轻声说。

“他说我是个白痴才会介入到你们的婚姻。我告诉他滚他妈的别多管闲事。然后我们的关系就急转直下。满意了？”

“不，这并非我本意。”

“很好，太棒了。现在我们都被抛弃了。”

“Jim，我并无意图让你与Leonard间产生隔阂。”

“我知道，Spock。无论如何，这和你无关，”Jim向他保证说，“我现在一切正常，挺好的。”

Spock放下他的茶杯，“我无法相信你一切安好。”

“我很好。”JIm站了起来，“我现在去看看汤准备的怎么样，顺便再煮些咖啡。”

“如果你想要休息——”

“我不能，但还是谢谢你。”

Jim走进厨房，先将冰袋放回了冰箱，然后又搅动了两下汤底。他看向窗外的大雨，默数到十才开始呼吸。

我能挺过去，我能挺过这个，我可以挺过去的。

一般情况下，反复默念着这句被医生建议的话能让他好过一点儿。但此时此刻，效果甚微。


	5. 曾几何时

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢BETA君：lucy26

 

_ Jim无法相信事情结束了。_

_ 一切都已尘埃落定。 _

_ 五年任务结束了，虽然这实际上用了差不多六年。 _

_ 他对企业号的指挥权也已期满。 _

_ 他即将前往协助指挥一个星舰基地。确切的说，新的工作地点是约克郡，而职位则是他之前拒绝的的中将岗位。 _

_ 他的船员们都在逐一离开。一部分船员将前往其他工作岗位，另一部分则选择留下过回普通人的生活。 _

  _而其中最糟糕的是……_

 

_ “Jim，你还好吗？” _

  _Jim强迫自己摆出他能做到的最好看的笑容转身看向他最好的朋友，“是啊，Bones，我很好。”_

  _“人都走的差不多了，”Bone平静的说，“你要……你想过去和他们道别吗？”_

  _Jim脑海里突然响起一首地球上的老歌。_

  _我如何才能让你爱上我？_

  _这首歌在Jim的脑子里反复回放，直到他强行暂停，将它推进一个他灵魂深处的某个专门存放他无法解决的问题的地方。_

  _“好啊，”Jim的笑容出现了一丝裂痕，或者说，他确信感觉到脸上的僵硬。“是啊，我应该去恭喜那对幸福的夫妻。”_

  _Bones盯着他的脸，“你不必如此。”_

  _“不，我需要这么做。”Jim舔着自己的嘴唇，“不然，那不像是真的。”_

_ Jim强迫自己的双腿将他带往穿梭港。Bones则紧随其后。他很快就看到了被其他船员围绕着的他们。 _

_ Jaylah正一个人站在一边看着他们。Jim向她走了过去。 _

_ “你还好吗？” _

_ “是的，James T.。” _

_Jim觉得这听上去很假，尤其是当他看见她的眼球转动时，眼眶里盛满的泪水。_  

_ “我哭了（I make water）。” _

_ “我知道。为什么？” _

_ “这里一直都是我的家。而现在……一切都变了。” _

_ “可是你和Scotty会一起离开，对吗？你们会继续一起工作，和Keenser一起。” _

_ “但这不一样。”她看向Spock和Uhura。 _

_ 他们换回了平民的服饰。Spock穿着瓦肯长袍。Uhura则穿着及脚踝的绿色长裙。 _

_ “你就打算让他们这样离开？” _

_ “我还有其他选择吗？” _

_ “你可以试试的，James T.。” _

_ 他摇了摇头，然后抱紧了她的肩膀，“到目前为止，我一直都在尝试，我试过了。” _

_ 他把她留在原地，一个人走向了那对已经准备好前往新瓦肯的幸福夫妇。 _

_ Uhura先发现了他，“舰长——Jim！”她给了他一个拥抱。 _

_ 他回抱了她，因为这是他应有的反应，“再次祝贺你们，希望你和Spock一起生活得幸福美满。”他放开了她。 _

_ “我们生活的第一部分就已经很棒了，”她向他保证说，“谢谢你，我会想你的。保持联系？” _

_ “当然，我会的。”他在说谎。 _

_ 他转向Spock，抬起手，分开手指摆出一个ta’al的手指，“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。Spock。” _

_ 他如此期待着，期待着Spock用他过去一贯的方式作出回应，就像他从未给过Jim不该有的期待一样。所以当Spock并未已ta’al手势回应而是把Jim拉到身边并用手臂环绕着Jim的后背时，Jim只感到喉咙发紧。有那么一会儿，他感觉鼻子发酸，因为他在努力克制自己不要哭，不要感到绝望。 _

_来_ _这里肯定是一个错误。并且Spock不可能没感受到Jim的心被击碎得疼痛。Jim小心地和Spock拉开距离，他把自己所有的感觉都推入到他心底深处那个专属地方。_

_ “照顾好自己，Spock，”Jim轻柔的说。 _

_ 他紧握了下Spock的手臂，接着便迅速走到Bones的身边，对方正在和Sulu及他的丈夫说话。 _

_ 又过了一会儿，Jim就找了个借口退席。他注意到Jayla也和他一样选择了离开。 _

 

 

“可以喝了，这是一碗很棒的鸡汤。”Jim用欢快的语调对他的母亲说道。对方已经在他的帮助下坐在了位于厨房的餐桌旁。

此刻Spock的孩子已经睡醒，他正在开心地和他的毛绒企鹅聊天。显然Spock和Sarvok已经吃过了他们的波伦塔。 

他把汤勺放在他母亲的手边，接着转身给自己拿了一个碗。当他正在从锅里给自己盛汤时，他母亲的汤勺“咣当”一声掉进了她的碗里。

“该死的！”他的母亲再次怒喊起来，接着眼泪便夺眶而出。  


Jim放下了自己的餐具，立刻拿过一条湿冷的毛巾冲向她，“嘿，嘿，没关系，你被烫到了吗？”

她摇了摇头，但依旧把脸埋入手掌中痛哭。

“Spock，你能给我们点时间吗？”

Spock没有说话，他直接抱起Sarvok上了二楼。

Jim微笑着，“让我看看你的脸，好吗？”

她放低了双手露出自己的脸颊。Jim看到她的下巴有些发红。

“是不是溅到你脸上了？让我看看。”他用微凉的毛巾擦拭小心地擦拭着她的脸颊，“你想用真皮再生仪吗？”

“不，我没事。”她的下唇抖动着说，“我现在甚至拿不住一个该死的勺子。”

“这需要时间，”他捡起她的勺子，擦去了手柄上的汤渍，“你想要薄饼干吗？我知道你喜欢薄脆饼干。”

“咸饼干？”

“放在汤里？当然可以。”Jim回去拿来了脆薄饼干并按照他所了解到的母亲喜欢的方式将它们掰碎放进汤里。接着一勺一勺的喂给她吃。他重复着喂食，直到对方吃完了半碗鸡汤。“想要点黄油吗？”

“我不值得你对你这样待我好，Jimmy。”

“大概吧。”

她的眼眶依旧湿润，“如何你爸爸还活着，他一定会非常爱你的。”

Jim拍了拍他的手，“你真这么想？”

“我知道他会的，”她仔细地盯着Jim，“你眼睛里都是血丝。”

“就是有点累。”

“你需要睡觉。”

“我晚会儿会去睡的。”他对她说，“还想再吃点嘛？”

“不用了。你上一次睡觉是在什么时候？”

“谁知道是什么时候。反正我不知道。我习惯了。我有时候一周只睡十来个小时。”

“我不喜欢你这样。”

他拿起她的碗，清洗干净后放在洗碗槽里。

“有没有什么人可以照顾你？” 

“什么人？”Jim给他自己盛了一碗汤，端到桌上，坐在她旁边。“你指的是恋人之类的？”

她点了点头。

Jim大笑了起来，“让我歇会儿吧。我什么时候有时间和人恋爱了？”

他的母亲眼神忧伤地凝视着他，“人生不应该是这样的。Jimmy。” 

“我这样挺好的。人们不应该用他人是否拥有伴侣或者是否约会来评价他们。至少我不会。”Jim摇了摇头，他喝了一口汤，继续说，“让我这么说吧，这个世界上有太多比孤身一人更糟糕的事情。”

“你吃完就应该去睡觉了，”她平静地说。

“我必须要打扫完厨房，然后你需要洗澡。”

“我可以不洗。”

“不行，你喜欢洗澡。然后我还有别的工作要做。”

她的下唇再次颤抖的起来，“那大概需要多久时间？”

他耸了耸肩膀，“等我把事情都弄完，每个事情都得到处理后。”

“然后你会去睡觉吗？”

“如果没有其他我必须要做的事情的话，”他回复说，接着将自己的手覆在她的手上，“妈妈，我没事。”

“也许Spock可以帮你。”

“我不需要他的帮助。再说他已经不再星舰工作。这代表着他并无权限接管约克郡的公务。”

“也许厨房可以——”

“打扫厨房并不会花费我太长时间。妈妈，我能搞定这个。”

她缓慢地点了点头，“好吧。”

在喝完汤后，Jim站起来给了她一个简短的拥抱，接着就开始清理厨房。等到一切都搞定后，他才有时间按摩自己的前额到自己右眼的位置，直到疼痛降低到可以忍受的地步。

 

 


	6. 我们不再像过去一样亲密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微涉及Jim自残历史

Jim在等待指挥官Alaina Knox出现在屏幕的时动手拧开了瓶盖。他摇出两粒药片落入掌心，接着去拿水杯时，正巧注意到Spock走进了客厅。他喝了口水吞下了药片。

“你用此物来治疗头痛？”Spock询问道。

Jim无视了Spock的提问，因为指挥官Knox已经出现在了屏幕上。

“晚上好，中将，”她向Jim问好。

Spock拿起药瓶，看了一眼上面的标签。

Jim绷紧了下颚，“你好，指挥官。情况如何？”

“一切运作正常，长官。”

“这是黑市上销售的兴奋剂。”

“稍等，指挥官。”Jim关掉屏幕。他看向Spock，“认真的？你没看到我在忙吗？”

“据我所知，这些药物仅能通过非法方式获得。是否是McCoy医生给予你此种药物？”

Jim从Spock的手里夺过药瓶，“这与你无关。”

“中将——”

“别那样喊我。你甚至不在舰队工作了。”

“Jim，从你的过于戒备的态度上看，我能推断出你并无获取这些药物的处方权。”

“随意拿起属于我的药物并阅读其标签已经是相当过界的行为了。这简直越界得离谱。”

Spock挺直了身体，眼神错开了几秒钟。当他再度看向Jim时，他的表情已经变回彻底的空白，“我为侵犯你的隐私而道歉。”

“算了。如果你现在不介意的话——”

“然而，”Spock打断了Jim尚未出口的话语，“作为你的朋友，我必须提出我的顾虑。”

“我们能不现在说这件事吗？”Jim打开屏幕，面对指挥官Knox，“对不起，指挥官。我现在家里有访客需要我的关注。”

“明白。我会长话短说，长官。会议代表将于三周内到达。具体日程安排及住宿已经为全体参与者准备妥当。”她停顿了一下，“但依旧有一部分关于希望您在此期间抵达约克郡的要求，中将。”

“我不确定我能在未来三周内有空出席现场，但我确定能够参加视频会议。”

“是的，中将。我会再一次通知过他们，您可能无法本人亲自前往会议。我之前曾如此告知过他们，但他们一直在坚持要求您的出席，长官。 ”

“我确信你有能力减轻他们对此事的担忧或顾虑，Alaina，“Jim语气坚决地说，“还有其他别的事吗？”

“Sarcova大使希望和您会面。”

“我确实没有时间见她，”Jim一脸为难地说。

“好的，长官。我会再次婉拒她的请求。”Knox给了Jim一个“我懂”的微笑，但Jim并不为此表示欣赏。这多半是因为他现在还在为别的事情感到烦躁。

“还有别的事情吗？”他问道，但语气听上去有些过于尖锐。

“我发送了一些报告给您，长官。”

“你不能自己处理它们？”

“它们需要决策层的签字，中将。我道歉。”

Jim点了点头，“什么时候？”

她犹豫了一下，然后一脸同情地看着Jim，“它们会在早晨截至，长官。我一收到就把它们发送给您了。但是它们的确拥有最优先级别。所以我建议您最好能通篇阅读他们。”

“很好。Kirk完毕。”屏幕关闭的瞬间，Jim才突然意识到Spock还站在他的身边。Jim叹了口气，后背完全依靠在沙发背上。他揉了揉眼睛，“她绝对不像你那样做事高效。”

“显而易见。”Spock回复说。他在沙发正对面找了把椅子坐下。

“公平地说，你是整个星际舰队里最好的大副，也是最好的科学官。”Jim摇了摇头，“我想念你的做事能力。”

Spock十指指尖相抵，“我请求回到关于违禁兴奋剂的话题上。”

“我们对此保有不同意见，这没什么可说的，Spock。”

“你使用它们以保持清醒。”

“如果我就是这么做了呢？”

“你不能一直这样下去，Jim。你不能这样连续几周放弃休息。即使是通过违建药品的方式这也是不合理的。”

Jim拿过他的PADD，“我有空时会去睡觉。至于现在，你也听到了，我还有报告要读。”

“请允许我协助你。”

“你并无权限。还有，说真的，你现在做的一切都在让我后悔答应让你和你儿子留在这里。”

Spock安静了一会儿。Jim借此打开了他的第一份报告，并试着无视眼前文字逐渐变得模糊的事实。

“你希望我离开。”

“如果你想更具体一些，我希望你从来没在这里出现过。”Jim捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“我那个该死的眼镜在哪儿！”

Spock从椅子上倾身将眼镜递给Jim。

“谢谢。”Jim小声道谢着把它们带上。

“我不能离开，”Spock轻声说。

“为什么不能？”

“因为留你独自一人将会引发你亲手摧毁对我而言最重要的人的后果。此种结果在我眼中相当明确。”

Jim为此大笑了起来，“是啊，当然了。”

“我爱你，Jim。”

“是啊，好吧。但我不爱你。”如果他期待Spock会因他简单粗暴的陈述而表现出任何反应，那么他肯定会相当失望。“你自便吧。反正你总能做到的。”

Jim决定无视Spock转而投入到第一份报告的阅读。他为Spock没有再说些别的什么而感到感激，虽然对方还保持原来就坐的位置。

他在阅读完后加上了自己的签名，并点击发送。

当他第三份报告读了一半时，他突然感到一双手落在他的肩上。他甚至没有意识到Spock早就站来起来并走到他的身后。一声抗议在他的舌尖蓄势待发，然而当Spock开始按摩他的后背和肩膀时，它便胎死腹中。

“我不应该允许这个，”Jim心不在焉的嘀咕着。

“你应该同意，”某人温柔的回复说。

Spock很棒，这是当然的。早在他们那个注定悲惨收场的外遇事件前，在他们一起服役在企业号上的时候，Spock就给他做过几次这样的按摩。他曾试着劝告自己，那就只是柏拉图式的爱情，一种在同一艘船上共享的孤独感以及其他某些特定情况下产生的深厚友情，更不用说在其他宇宙的他们从来都没有真的去共享过什么。

总之，这是一个自欺欺人的好借口。

这也是一个好办法来假装他的心脏并没有在Spock和Uhura结婚并离开他的生活后而被人从胸口挖了出来。他起初认为这挺好的。直到Spock在约克郡出现并改变了一切。但这也不是说他就真的从未有机会去假装他对Spock的感觉就仅仅是柏拉图式的友谊之爱。

“你有多久未曾允许他人来照顾你？”Spock问道。他放低了声线，这让他的声音听上去更加低沉舒缓，即使他知道Jim随时都可能跳起来离开座位。而这一部分，多半就是真的。

“我不知道，”Jim诚实地说，”我真的没有什么——”

“时间，”Spock替他完成了句子，“你现在感觉如何？”

Jim把手伸到他的太阳穴处，“好多了。你做了什么吗？”

“你的肌肉非常紧绷，”Spock说。他把手移动到Jim的头部，并开始进行类似的按摩。

Jim吞咽着闭上了眼睛，“这感觉太舒服了。”

“如果你倒下了，那么这对你母亲或者约克郡都不会是件好事。”

“确实不是。”

“使用兴奋剂来保持清醒并不是问题的解决方式。”

Jim摇了摇头并睁开了眼睛，“你对这件事的态度已经很明确了。”

“作为你的朋友，我为你的健康感到担忧。”

他感觉他的眼皮在逐渐下沉。他只能勉强保持眼睛微张的姿势，“我还要读剩下的——”

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Jim从阳光中醒来。日光透过窗户斜照进Jim的房间。

太多的阳光。

这是他的房间。

他身体僵直了一秒。

Spock。

他立刻从床上爬了起来，磕磕绊绊地走去浴室，解决膀胱的生理需求。然后他冲下楼梯，他的心脏因焦急他母亲的状况而怦怦直跳。

她正坐在餐厅内的餐桌旁。她面前摆着一杯热茶喝一块华夫饼。坐在她旁边儿童椅上的是Sarvok。对方正用他的小拳头紧紧抓着自己的奶瓶。

Spock站在炉子旁边并在Jim冲下楼梯时转过身体看向Jim。

“早上好。”Spock说。

“你……”Jim舔了下嘴唇。Spock交给Jim一个盛满咖啡的马克杯。Jim巡视了整个厨房，但依旧没完全明白到底发生了什么。他感觉就像是他的内心被蒙上了一层雾气。

 

“如果你现在餐桌旁坐下，我在不久后便会为你准备好华夫饼。”

“我的报告。”

Spock点头，“我已获得延时。他们会在今天下午到期。”

“你……”Jim下颚的肌肉跳着迅速绷紧。

“坐下，Jim。”他的母亲拍了拍她旁边的位置，“这个华夫饼很好吃，令人——令人印象深刻。”

Jim瞪着Spock，“是的，我会的。”他拿着咖啡正准备坐下，结果却正巧看到Sarvok把自己的奶瓶扔到了地上。

“哎呦［Oops］，”Sarvok叫了一声。

Jim弯下腰把它捡了起来，在将东西交给孩子时，也学着说了一声，“给，oops。”

他坐了下来，无视了旁边男孩脸上扩大的笑容，有些不知所措地地把脸埋进自己的咖啡杯里。他喝了一口咖啡并为它尝起来不错而感到恼怒。

“有人一醒来就不太高兴，”他的母亲开口表示说。

Jim抵着桌子向后移动椅子并站来，“我要出去呼吸下新鲜空气。”

“Jim——”

“我很快就回来，”他对她说。

外面阳光灿烂，昨天的大雨显然已经移动到它的下一个目的地。外面的空气在雨后还是有些冰凉，但Jim对此习以为常。

他穿过大半的院子。当他蹲下时，他差点就没忍住放声大叫起来。

Jim并没有在听到房门开关的声音而转身。不用回头他也知道来的人是谁。

“你认为你能就这样毫无预警地突然出现然后搞定一切——像是准备那个该死的早餐，就能把你变成什么英雄了？”

“Jim，我并无弥补一切或是成为英雄的意愿。我只是希望能减轻你的负担。”

Jim站起身面向Spock，“我不需要你。”

“Jim——”

“我他妈的并不需要你，Spock。”Jim猛地推了Spock一把。这行为看上去既幼稚又愚蠢，他几乎让面前的瓦肯人移动分毫。但是他才不在乎。“我曾经需要过你。然后看看发生了什么吧！”

“我理解。”

“你理解？理解这个？”他开始对Spock脸部挥拳，而Spock就只是平静地站在原地任由他殴打自己，直到Jim再次推开他，“我非常生气，我他妈要气炸了。”

他转身背对着Spock，抬脚踹着地面，还有那些泥土。

“为什么，为什么我的生活会这么——这么一团糟？为什么我不得不眼睁睁看着我身边的每一个人选择其他人？为什么从来没人要我？”

他感觉到眼底的灼热似乎在警告他正处于完全失去控制的危险之中。没准儿他已经失控了。

“Jim。”Spock再次向前靠近，以便于他能抓住Jim的手腕。“这是由于你近几周内持续透支脑力与体力而造成的精疲力尽的身心状态所致。”他的拇指碰触到Jim右手腕凸起的疤痕。这让Spock感到呼吸一窒，接着又恢复平静。他盯着那道痕迹，“这……这是……什么？”

Jim从Spock的手中挣脱开来，“我认为你对此相当清楚。”

Spock向后退拉一步，“这由我造成？”

Jim干巴巴地笑了起来。他别过脸，摆出双臂在胸前交叉的姿势，“不，这是我的原因。”

“我无法理解，”Spock低语着。

他闭上了眼睛，“我知道。”

沉默在院子里逐渐扩散。冷风飕飕，刮过Jim的身侧。

“你应该回屋里去。最好还是别让Sarvok和我妈独处太久。”

Jim没有转身，直到他再次听到开门和关门的声响。

他抬头看向天空，内心翻涌起对太空的渴望。


	7. 悔不当初

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢BETA@lucy26

Jim对收到Spock即将为新瓦肯事宜而抵达约克郡的消息感到吃惊。更令人惊讶的是，Spock会为此项工作停留三天之久。

他从Spock与Uhura于婚后前往新瓦肯之后就再也没见过Spock，就连两人通话次数也算得上是屈指可数。

Spock抵达约克郡后便直接来找Jim。他含糊地解释了此行的原因，但最终还是承认了他来此的唯一理由便是探望Jim。

“什么？”Jim被这一事实感到惊讶不已。

“我需要——Jim。”

接着Spock吻了他。他将他压在墙上，吻得如饥似渴，仿佛要将他吞噬般深吻着他。

“Spock，这是——这到底是——？”

可惜对话就此而结束，而在接下来的三天，他们也没就此再说些什么。两人间只存在喃喃低语，浓烈的爱意以及对Jim的渴求。

就在Spock预计要离开的那天，Jim曾假设过Spock会留下。虽然他们并没有谈论过Spock的去留，但是Spock不是那种随便约炮的人。Jim清楚这个。也正是这一点让他心存希望。

然而当他在空荡荡的床上醒来时，他只能试图平息随即上涌的恐慌感。事情不应该是这样的。不会是这样。Spock可能就是出去散步了，像是去距离Jim公寓大厦不远的那家茶店买茶，Spock喜欢那家店。

Jim爬起来，踩着地板走向他顶层豪华套房内的落地窗旁。他本来并不想要这样的住处。但这是他职位所带来的标配并且星际舰队坚持这样安排，他无法拒绝。

他有感到非常不对劲儿。有什么事情不对了。他开始心跳加快，他感到……

Jim走到控制台附近，“电脑，定位新瓦肯大使Spock的位置。”

答案在很长一段时间的停顿后响起，“新瓦肯大使Spock并不位于约克郡。”

Jim面无血色地跌坐在衣柜旁的软椅上。

“什么时候——电脑，新瓦肯大使Spock什么时候离开了约克郡？目的地是哪里？”

“05.00标准时，目的地为新瓦肯。”

Jim双手掩面。他不知道自己毫无知觉地在那里坐了多久，但他最终发现了一张折叠着的字条。它就躺在位于厨房流理台上的咖啡机旁。

他逼着自己走过去拿起那张字条。他是个屌爆了的成年人，如果Spock要用一张字条来甩了他，他就能应付得来。

Jim

我为仅留下这张字条而感到懊悔，但你仍然处于睡眠之中并且需要更多的休息。我观察到你已经精疲力尽。从不曾也不会有谁让我关心到胜过你。我无法再假装自己并不爱你。但我依旧要承担对我的种族以及新瓦肯建设的职责。同时也包括为我的妻子。她已怀有我的儿子。此次拜访的所作所为是均属我一人之过。我错误地开始了一段已知并不能就此满足的关系。至少这对我远远不够。但我的心将永远属于你。

 

Spock

Jim将字条撕成一片一片细小的纸条，接着将它们点燃焚烧。

他再一次被人放弃了。Spock选择了职责胜过他。

就这样吧。

 

＊＊＊

回忆是毫无用处的。它们只会让你想要拥有一些你无法得到或从未属于你的东西。

Jim已经变了。他不再允许任何人走进他的心里。多年来他孤身一人，他不觉得这样过一辈子有什么问题。

Jim攥紧了拳头。他盯着那套房子，又盯着Spock刚刚走进去时通过的门。

在他全身感到剧痛的情况下一个人站在这里并不是件好事。所以他往回走，走进了房子，并试着不去注意他回到屋里时突然戛然而止的说话声。

这很好。

Jim直接走过去拿起他的咖啡杯并蓄满咖啡。接着他坐在桌边挨着自己母亲的位子。他切开一小块华夫饼，插着食物放进嘴里嚼了几下。“你是对的，它很好吃。”Jim说。他表现得就像是他从没中途离开而Spock也没有逼他泄漏出自己的情绪一样。

他的母亲正眼眶湿润地盯着给他。她眼里的悲伤溢于言表，“我很抱歉。”

他拍了拍她的手，“你不用为任何事道歉。好吗？”

“你没生气？”

“当然没有。”

“正如我许诺的那样，Sarvok和我将会在不久后因前往超市而出门，”Spock宣布说。

Jim奇怪Spock的声明为什么不是“Sarvok和我会在清理完餐具后离开”。说真的，这才是他应该说的话。但显然Spock的日程已经表达了他打算留在这里的打算。

“我能一起去吗？”他的母亲问道。

Jim在心里怪叫了一声。如果她要去，那他就不得不去一起去。他不能让她在没有自己陪同的情况下外出。

“当然，”Spock回答说。

Jim点头说，“好吧，我会为我们准备一下。”

“别，”他的母亲迅速反驳道。她的声音因说出的话而颤抖，“我没有要你一起出门。”

“妈妈，你不能自己一个人出门。至少现在还不行。”

她下唇抖动着说，“那我不去了。”

“如果你允许我，她并非独自前往。上将，我个人和Sarvok会照看她以保她不会受伤。”

即使把照顾母亲的责任交给其他人——尤其是他不想与之有任何牵扯的那个人——这件事让Jim感到愤怒，但他已经累到没有力气去和Spock争论这些了。

“好的，行啊。如果你确定。”

“我确定。”

他的母亲似乎松了口气。“也许你能多睡会儿，Jimmy。”

“你有任何特定需要的物品吗？我正在列出购物清单。”

Jim耸了下肩膀，“我不挑食。”

任谁在经历过长达数月的饥荒后都会变成这个样子。饥饿感甚至能逼你吃下垃圾，因为那就是你拥有的全部不过万幸的是，他肯定再也不用去考虑这些了。

在他们走了以后，Jim还是很高兴的。因为房子终于变得安静下来，他再也不用去假装自己一切都好了。

他攥着PADD在客厅站里很长一会儿。他收到了来自Knox的消息，还有来自约克郡的几封。其中有一个简讯是来自Montgomery Scott的。内容是他会路过约克郡并询问Jim是否想要出来喝一杯。想让对方并不知道Jim母亲的事情。不过他为什么会知道呢？

他在某条消息上停了下来。发送人标注着Leonard McCoy的名字。

Jim现在就能想到对方要说什么。

“为什么见鬼的傻逼哥布林大地精会在这里？还有你为什么还这么傻冒？”

到底是为什么呢？

不过Jim并不像在此刻回答这一问题，所以他看都没看便点击了删除键。  
滚蛋吧，Bones。他才是甩了Jim的那个。

在一切做完后，Jim便把PADD扔到沙发所在的方向并竭力驱使自己上楼回到自己的房间。因为那里有一张舒适且柔软的床在等着他使用。

你不能睡觉，你还有工作要做。

Kirk上将，有份报告需要您过目。

上将，您能批准这项议案吗？

“上将，佛瑞吉星正遭到破坏。”

Jim闭上眼睛。他沉下膝盖，至少他觉得他这么做了。接着他感到诡异。一切都像是在缓慢播放。就连脉搏都变得过于缓慢。

“Jim，你该去学校了。”

“快给我起来，不然我就要去踢你的屁股。”

“这大概会更容易。”

“我在地球史上看过你的脸。”

“我比你想得更了解你。”

“你最好停下来并且想想你在做什么，Kirk。你最好回忆下你在Kronos上都干了什么。你曾去到敌人的星球进行短途旅行。”

“让我开始吧？”

“这并非不同寻常。你知道的，在浩瀚无边的宇宙中迷失自我并非难事。”

“舰长，Nyota和我计划结为夫妻。”

“你本来可以尝试的，James T.。”

“此次拜访是我的错。”

这是错的，这是错的。

 

放过我……


End file.
